


back when you were mine

by RonnieMinor



Series: she and her and you and me [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Gen, Minor Angst, Past Lydia/Jackson, friendship fic, hints of future OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieMinor/pseuds/RonnieMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite everything, Lydia really had thought that things might last this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	back when you were mine

**Author's Note:**

> Set post S2, but just taking canon and running with it, so speculation on a large scale. Probably October-ish of junior year.
> 
> Loosely inspired by Lady Antebellum's 'When You Were Mine', taking its title from the song.

‘I just don’t understand’, Lydia tells Allison late one evening when they’re studying together. ‘I mean, everyone is babbling on about the ‘power of human love’ and how I’m the only one who can save Jackson because of our ‘bond’, and then I _do_ save him and the asshole dumps me. _Again_.’ She sighs. ‘I just… I really thought things might work out this time.’ 

‘I’m really sorry, Lydia’, Allison says softly, putting down her math textbook to squeeze her friend’s knee. ‘But at least you had a good six months together, right? I mean, I know it’s not enough, but it’s something.’ 

Lydia sighs. ‘Yeah, I guess you’re right. It’s just… do you remember that time when Derek thought I was the kanima and I had no idea what was going on, and you tried to make me keep my mouth shut by telling me about your deep, enduring love for Scott?’ 

Allison makes a face. ‘Yep. Sorry about that. It wasn’t my best moment.’ 

Lydia waves her hand. ‘Whatever. It’s not like any of us were in peak condition back then. The point is, you said something like, “You see him in the hallway and you can’t _breathe_ until you’re with him”. And I told you that I didn’t know what that felt like, because I didn’t, not really. But now… now I do.’ She bites her lip. ‘I really, really love him’, she says quietly. 

‘I know’, Allison says. She opens her arms. ‘C’mere. You look like you could do with a hug.’ And Lydia makes a face, but she still crawls over to Allison and accepts the hug. 

‘It just felt like we could do anything’, she whispers thickly, eyes prickling with tears. ‘Like the world was ours for the taking. Like we could last forever.’ 

‘Shhh, it’s ok’, Allison says, rubbing her back soothingly. ‘It’s ok.’ And then she chuckles. ‘Hey, you know if nothing else works out, there’s always Stiles.’ 

Lydia pulls away from her sharply, shooting her a disbelieving look. ‘He doesn’t feel that way about me anymore’, she says. ‘Besides, we’ve been hanging out for a little while now and I think maybe we could be friends. It would be a shame to mess that up. Also, isn’t he dating Mandy Parker right now?’ 

‘I thought they ended it last week?’ Allison says. ‘Anyway, that’s so not the point, because I’m pretty sure Stiles is going to carry a torch for you until he’s ninety or something, regardless of what he says or does.’ She shrugs. ‘Are you saying you haven’t thought about it?’ 

‘I don’t know’, Lydia tells her. ‘Maybe. But it’s not important anyway because I’m not over Jackson and I’m not looking for another guy right now.’ 

Allison looks at her for a moment. ‘What about another girl?’ she asks quietly. 

‘Are you offering?’ Lydia shoots back, quick as a whip. Allison gives her a look. 

‘You know what I mean. And you know I don’t mind.’ 

Lydia nods slowly. ‘Yeah, I know. But I’m not. I’m not looking for anyone at all just at the moment.’ 

Allison nods back. ‘Sure’, she says, and it’s not judgemental or disbelieving at all. For all her other flaws, Allison really is a good friend. Lydia smiles at her. 

‘Thanks’, she says. Allison shrugs. 

‘No problem. Now, would you give me a hand with the homework Miss Phillips set? Because I’m really struggling with question eight and I know for a fact that you solved it in about two seconds flat.’ 

And for a little while, Lydia puts all thoughts of Jackson and heartbreak out of her mind.


End file.
